


There's no such thing as a one-sided bridge

by Tkhan0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Might be slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0
Summary: Ouma decides to tell Saihara about Iruma's plan.It goes about as well as he expected, and he can't help but wonder why he bothered thinking he'd ever be anything but alone.





	There's no such thing as a one-sided bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, I wrote this in like an hour because I really wanted too and there’s no real reason beyond that so please accept this pain. Tried writing with the Japanese naming convention this time because it felt like it fit more.

He’s about to go off to his room to finalize his plan when he’s stopped, to his surprise, by Saihara.

“Hmm? What does my beloved Saihara-chan want with me all of a sudden?” He asks with mock cheer and a practiced casualness.

“Oh, uh, I just thought you might want to hang out?” Saihara questions him, politely hesitant, as if expecting to be told to get lost because he has other plans.

But he doesn’t refuse, instead brightening up and responding “Sure! I’d love to hang out with my beloved Saihara –chan!” despite the fact that he was a minute away from locking himself in his room to go over his plan. In reality he’s extremely happy at Saihara’s interruption. He hates what he’s about to do, and he hates himself more. Any time not spent alone with his thoughts and plan is time well spent, and he knows he won’t get much more of that after the fact.

He hangs out with Saihara, but it’s a pretty one-sided conversation- he couldn’t be bothered to play another game today and he keeps spacing out as he can’t help but wonder if it really needs to be this way. It’s a strange feeling- he was so confident this whole time that there was no other way, so why now does he suddenly have cold feet?

 _You know why_ the voice in the back of his head tells him, and he can’t repress a shiver at that. Was he actually planning on letting two people die just for the sake of a plan he couldn’t even be sure would work? No, not just letting, he was going to _cause_ their deaths. On purpose. He finds it strange he’s only just now finding the idea to be absurd.

The conversation had stopped qualifying as one a while ago, and it’s obvious Saihara knows something’s bugging him, from the way he’s just barely refraining from asking about it, silently observing him. Eventually Saihara can’t curb his curiosity and breaks the silence.  “Is something troubling you, Ouma-kun?”

He doesn’t answer immediately, but he can’t hide the look of intense concentration on his face. He’s contemplating telling Saihara about Iruma’s plan, about whether or not it’s worth the risk. Maybe destiny was trying to send him a message when Saihara stopped him today? Maybe he could actually stand to trust someone else, just this once?

He figures he doesn’t have much to lose; he’ll lose a lot more once his plan is underway anyway.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” he finally responds and he hopes the casualness doesn’t feel forced this time, as he slips into a sly grin, finger sliding up to his lip automatically. “Iruma-chan’s just planning on killing me once the thing she’s been working on is ready.”

Immediately he can tell it was the wrong thing to say. Saihara’s face scrunches up in anger, and he can already tell it’s a losing battle. “T-that isn’t funny, Ouma-kun! You shouldn’t speak ill of others like that.”

Ah. Of course he wouldn’t believe him, it sounded like a tall tale even to him. “Aww, you’re no fun, Saihara-chan.” He doesn’t bother hiding the disappointment in his voice, but he carefully schools his face to remain playful and care-free. “I was just messing with you! Or was I? Nishishi.”

“You shouldn’t joke like that, Ouma-kun…” Saihara says, looking a bit flustered at his antics.

Ouma remembers too late why he’s alone in this, why he shouldn’t have bothered in the first place. Trust is a two-way bridge.  He hadn’t bothered to establish it earlier and now he was paying the price. He honestly should’ve known better than to get his hopes up, but he can’t help but feel disappointed in the detective. He had hoped he’d be willing to hear him out- and maybe in another world he had- but it seemed like Momota had been hanging around him too much. He didn’t want to doubt people without evidence, and Ouma’s word wasn’t exactly the most reliable.

“Aw, don’t be like that Saihara-chan! We all know no one would really care if _I_ of all people were killed.” He already knows that’s not entirely true- _Yet_ he reminds himself- but he wants to hear it from Saihara’s mouth, just once, before he won’t be able to hear it ever again. A useless comfort before all hell is let loose.

Saihara responds predictably. “T-that’s not true! I don’t want you dead! I would _never_ want you dead. I don’t want any more of my friends to die… I don’t want to suspect anyone anymore.”

 _Don’t speak so fast, Saihara-chan_ he doesn’t say out loud, but he appreciates the sentiment all the same. It’s ironic that the _detective_ of all people doesn’t want to suspect anyone, especially when the Killing Game is still going on, but Ouma doesn’t really feel like teasing him about it.

Instead he asks him a question. “You really see me as your friend?”

“Huh?” Saihara is taken aback by the sudden change in attitude but answers in stride. “Yea, I do. Akamatsu wanted us all to get along, after all.” He says the last bit almost as an afterthought, but he still says it and that’s enough for Ouma.

 _There it is_ he thinks, and it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. What little joy Ouma felt at still being considered a friend is squashed by the reminder that most of Saihara’s actions are still controlled by ghosts of the past. It leaves him questioning the sincerity of everything he’s ever said and done.

 _Ghosts of the past? That wasn’t more than a week ago._ And instantly all the disgust he felt at Saihara is transferred back on himself as he remembers why he shouldn’t be surprised no one likes him.

Ouma’s suddenly very tired of this conversation so he opts to end it. “Saihara-chan is such an optimist! Trying to get along with everyone, even in a killing game. It’s commendable, really. But you shouldn’t get your hopes up, I bet this peace won’t last very long, Nishishi!” He ends his response with a look that he hopes makes Saihara want to drop the conversation as he turns to leave.

He does and that’s the end of it.

And when everything goes as planned he can’t help but be bored at their predictable reactions.

(Deep down he really wishes Saihara had proven him wrong.)

At least now he can be sure no one will care when he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we're clear, I dont think this would actually be what happened if he told saihara, I just wanted to write this scenario. Really want to make this into a two part series where the next part shows what would've happened if saihara had listened whenever I get the chance. So maybe look out for that. Might also add a chapter where because they had this convo saihara doesnt believe ouma's the mastermind (just so there can be a semblance of a happy ending), but ehhh we'll see.


End file.
